1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a pulse converter circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to control a timing when a pulse of a signal is input to a given circuit, a circuit (also referred to as a pulse converter circuit) which generates and outputs a signal having a pulse width different from that of an input signal in response to the input signal is known.
An example of a conventional pulse converter circuit is a circuit including an inverter (for example, see Patent Document 1).